


beta我/omega萧斯宇

by via1000



Category: qh48
Genre: ABO, Beta/Omega, M/M, OOC, fuckordie, 医患, 狗血abo私设, 第一人称oc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via1000/pseuds/via1000
Summary: *“我”无特定民族国籍
Relationships: beta我/omega萧斯宇
Kudos: 10





	beta我/omega萧斯宇

**Author's Note:**

> *“我”无特定民族国籍

他坐在剧场中央，像一尊波澜不惊的礁石，身周扬尘如被剥落的生命力四散漂浮。

我在他身侧跪下，尽量不去看他唇上干涸的黑血。护工脱去他的外套，帮我放平他的身体，我们表演了一轮无济于事的心肺复苏。我用仪器测量了他的体征，用手电展示他散大的瞳孔，宣告了他的死亡。

阴影里的人们像是史诗剧里的仆从那样无所适从，他们噤若寒蝉，仿佛在为他的死亡战栗。

护工们用白布遮住他，我不想看见他从担架边垂下的惨白手腕，走在队伍的最前。

我意识到我成了他第一程送葬者，完美的闭环。

死亡证明是我写的，当我作为医生盖棺定论时，我才真的承认他从我的手缝里被夺走了。

护工们给他换了衣服，所有死者通用的内衣，例行流程。我掀起他的衣物，看见熟悉的疤痕。我曾看着他们随着时日愈合，血痂脱落，化腐朽为神奇。

明天早晨他的尸体会被他的敌人带走。他们会野蛮地顺着这些伤痕把他再次剖开，肆意窥探。但想象中的暴怒和悲恸没有来临。

我在医院办公室躺下，再守他最后一夜。

***

他是我实习期结束后主管的第一个病人，一个中国男性omega士兵，少见的身份组合。我甚至不知道他叫什么，按照军方的要求对这里的伤员以编号相称。

我参与了他的急诊手术，他当时是一团血肉模糊的灾难。我艰难地把爆炸碎片的残渣从他身体里挑出来，直到头昏眼花。

他活下来了，残破躯壳下的心脏年轻而顽强。然而新生仅仅是磨难的开始。

不间断的疼痛，失控感，药物导致的幻觉……我看见许多曾是精神领袖的alpha变得狂躁，歇斯底里，陷入抑郁。或许是omega天生的柔韧，他被束缚在病榻上经历这一切，却展现出我这一生所鲜见的意志。

刚醒来的两天他说不了话，全身只有手指能动，他把这点功能用到了极致。

护士提醒我病人在用手指做些小动作。我观察一会儿，在病历本上抄写下来，竟发现他在询问天气……用莫斯电码。

我告诉他今天是雨天，学生们把实验室踩的很湿，连同医学院杂七杂八的琐事。

“太糟糕了。”他用手指回复。

我笑笑，觉得他有趣，但让他别再耍这些把戏，也让护士们注意语言沟通，别冷落他。

护士给他那些血腥狰狞的伤口换药时他不怎么发出声音，只是不厌其烦地说“不要紧”和“谢谢”。他不急着追问病情，把干涩疼痛的日子就着温水药片生吞下去，裹成茧的身体里倒像是有温和的光束辐射出来。

“很难吧，”我在查房结束时问他，“男性omega，黄种人，在军队里。”

他佯装叹气，“你可别提这个。”

回想起来，他似乎有着很容易让人产生好感的特质，他整个人带着一种几乎不真实的超然和干冷的幽默，任何一个焦虑彷徨的人，很容易就被他牵引着。

他问我能否给他找来一台收音机，他想听听中国的时局。我能看出那是唯一扰他心绪的事情。

响动和芜杂的信息被认为是干扰休息的，我抱歉地跟他解释了医院里的政策。

我告诉他是我见过最坚强的人。“omega的疼痛阈值真的那么高还是只是你这样？”我逗他。

他说那是因为你见得不够多。他似乎觉得这么说不太礼貌，又补充道，我的国家有太多比我勇敢的人。各种性别。各种出身。

我问他是什么在支撑他，是所谓的家国信念，还是个人情感什么的？

他轻笑一声，表示很难说清楚。

越是这种缄默克己的圣徒式的人物，你越是想为他做点什么。关于收音机，我想办法给他破了次例。他的欣喜也让我获得了久违的纯粹的快乐。

当时全世界的广播的内容无外乎被战争前夕的阴云所笼罩。亚太各方势力的斡旋，中国内战的暗流，侵略者的迫近。他安静的听，偶尔叹气。

我意识到一旦让他大脑的齿轮高速运转起来就再也停不下来了，给他新闻渠道并不一定明智，每天我只允许他听十来分钟。

他常说他想快点回家。那让他不像个坚忍的军人，倒像是个迷途的孩子。我有些心酸，时常握住他的手，说你可得快点好起来。

他的状态尚且良好，但我的另一个病人痛苦地死于术后并发症。基于某种预期的证实，我坚信自己是致命的薄弱一环。休班一周后我把自我放逐和怀疑带回了工作岗位，而他敏感地感受到我的郁积情绪，以及近期消耗的那些放纵物的影响。

他说他一直相信我，安慰我无需自怨自艾。我嘲弄他像是个有印刻行为的小动物似的太容易付出信任。

“我相信你，是选择而不是本能。”他柔声说，“我知道救活我有多难。”

我提出他能活下来，可能是只是运气使然。

“如果真的运气不好，那死于朋友的恩惠也是值得的。” 他信誓旦旦。"毕竟没什么比羞耻心更能证明一个人的品格了。”

当被称呼为朋友时，再坚硬的心也会柔软下来。再说听他软绵语气说话让人平静，一来二去，对自己的愠怒也已经消了大半。

我说我不会让他死的。他说谢谢，简短而愉悦。

他的真诚和超然气质似乎有些潜移默化的感染力，这晚我吃了点药，睡了个早觉。

想到他被禁锢在小小的白岛上，如此孤独无依，令人心疼。我决定给他读一些报纸，或许会有益于他的精神健康。而我深刻理解精神健康的重要性。

医生没必要做这些，但我径自去做了，不排除一些私心——我迫切需要一个情感出口，而他是个完美的倾听者。

相较于时政新闻，我偏向于给他读一些新发表的小诗散文和解谜游戏。我读的时候他的头会微微侧向我，宁静的专注像光环一样笼罩着我。他轻声复述着那些他喜欢的句子，关于孤独和爱意，时间和死亡，止水般外表下潜藏着激情。我听得入迷。

我也日渐发现他异于常人的才能。他记忆力惊人。我读给他的内容，无论是艰深晦涩的诗歌，还是穿插了数据材料的新闻，他都能复述出来。而在让他解一些谜题的过程中，我意识到这家伙的概念中根本没有纸笔记录和计算，等我口述完，他的解答基本上也出来了。他甚至能通过我的口述解决一些需要视觉记忆的图形谜题。

常说体能弱势的omega常以高超的共情能力和智商来补偿，我是第一次见识到。

我说他智力超群，做任何事业都能出类拔萃，何苦到这alpha密集的军人行当，还落得遭人暗算，一不小心就天才陨落。

他倒是全盘接受我对他头脑的恭维，笑着说战场需要最缜密的战略和战术参考，国家危难，他觉得有责任在这方面出点力。

我问他没为自己考虑过？没为配偶考虑过？

他说他的配偶也在军队，“我们商量好的。”

回想起来，这是他唯一一次主动谈到他的alpha。

“那他可够心狠的。”我调侃。

他笑笑，说我说得对。

“你要是死了他可怎么办？”我追问，“你差点就死了。”

他顿了顿。

“他会伤心。”他叹了口气，又轻笑一声，“但他不会后悔。”

-

他身体恢复得不错，卷曲的头发已经也如藤蔓般滋长，他用手去碰，讶异又好笑地缩回手，动作里带着点不符合年龄身份的忸怩。我突然觉得他很可爱。我碰碰他的头发，暗赞生命力的美妙繁盛，内心涌过一股暖流。

他说想理发了。躯体残损，仪表至少需要是体面的。

我又揽了本应该是护士的活，找理由多听他的声音，那让我觉得安宁。

我站在他身后，看见后颈虬曲凸起那块地方。他被标记过了，这我从病历上知道。但这是第一次仔细观察那儿，他属于某个人的印证。

我慢悠悠地推掉腺体上方一簇过长的头发，想象AO交合和落下标记的场景，有些出神。

“你的信息素是什么味道？”我脱口而出，没意识到这是在窥探隐私。

作为beta，我没有信息素嗅觉，本身也不能释放气味。免了那些恼人的情热，但偶尔还是会欣羡这种浪漫的联接。Alpha和Omega的结合最为紧密和痛楚是亘古不变的真理。我无法想象他的伴侣是个什么样的人，能够忍受自己的爱人在异国飘零，遍体鳞伤？爱上他到底要付出什么代价？

他小幅度的不安扭动告诉我他有点害羞。我意识到我们或许还没有熟悉到可以随意问私密问题的程度，气氛有些尴尬。但他很快回答了，让我松一口气。

“一种草本植物。有人说闻起来是像中药。你不会喜欢的。”

显然他变得有些抵触，我也不好意思再继续这个话题了。

-

病历显示他的发情期一直被严格控制。按照计划，下个时间点到来前，我们会换把激进的药品替换掉，减量，再上抑制剂。

而我低估了术后意外发情的可能性。

回想起来，即使我积极考虑这种可能性，解决方案可能还是一样的。但至少我可以通过多询问来平抚他的感受，及时调整用药，让他不至于在意外到来时陷入过多的痛苦和恐慌。

护士们都是beta，没人闻得见气味。当他某晚嗫嚅着告诉我情热可能提前到了的时候，我感到后颈一凉。我去摸他的颤抖的身体，已经汗湿透了，他的床褥甚至都潮了。

我知道让他流露出脆弱一面有多难。相较于告知和他相处时间更多的护士，他最终选择把这个消息告诉我，愧疚似乎要把我撕裂。

生物本能所带来的无力感对于他似乎比重伤卧床本身更沮丧。我想象不到他所经历的躯体和心理的煎熬，以及本来就被污名化的性别特征所带来的羞耻。

“你那该死的Alpha在哪呢？”我把对自己的怒火转移方向，我拔了他送药的针管，在他额头放上凉水袋。

转念想来，他的alpha从他入院至今都未曾出现，这是常人难以理解的。

“他在服役，我告诉过你了。”他虚弱地说。

我压着不满告知他抑制剂不在考虑范围内，跟他现在的用药有冲突，发高烧会很麻烦。简单方法是从他血里提取的配偶的信息素帮着手淫。

实习的时候我干过些帮Alpha重病人打手枪的烂差事。本质上这次也没什么不同，但我做不到心平气和。我不知道那是什么，混杂着恼怒愧意感伤，或许还有一丝冒犯的不安。

他沉默着，我叹气。“我就当你默许了。”

我从准备间回来，把收音机打开，刺啦刺啦的扭转旋钮。太安静可能会让他窘迫，我也不想让纷乱的时事把他带回现实，我最终在阴云密布的时政评论中找到一个古典音乐的频率。

我侧身坐他身边，拆了他下身的布料，戴上手套，朝他腿间探去。

“我不看你。”我僵硬地说，“放松一点。”

我感到他轻微的配合动作，又轻拍他大腿内侧，鼓励他张开更多一些。等到我方便操作的时候，我便把头扭转过来。

窗外月夜明朗，不知道他能否感觉到他远方的爱人？我尽量轻柔地进入，他热烈地挽留我，破碎的吐息被钢琴声掩饰。过了一阵子，窗外枝叶随风簌簌，我手上收获一摊温热。

我还是偷看了一眼。他四肢紧绷又舒张，在高潮余韵中颤抖。一股不应该属于我的怜惜之情不可抑制地涌出，我暗自摇头。

我去了手套，关了收音机，整理残局。他的气息逐渐平复下来，我摸了他的额头，又测了体温，确定没事。我为刚才的态度道歉，归根结底是我的错。他说没关系，困了，侧过头到另一边。我关了灯，起身离开。

我看护了他这么久，知道他什么时候在装睡。

他意料之内地经历了情热的余波，每天深夜omega荷尔蒙最旺盛的时候都要再承受一次。他向我表明不愿让更多人知道。每晚我会坐在隔壁办公室，听到着他敲敲床头，我便打开音乐，过去帮他。沉默而略显尴尬的一周后，他的情热终于停下来。

后来我便时刻关注着他荷尔蒙的问题，告诉他有异常感觉立刻告诉我，不可以忍耐隐瞒，他温顺地答应着。

再没有出现不规律的发情，得益于适度用药和上升的恢复期。他开始乐意询问康复的时间和程度，主动邀我讲话，态度更加柔和愉悦，当我们触碰时，我暗暗觉得触觉滞留的时间也变长了。

自这段插曲之后，我产生一种他比以往更依赖于我的感觉，几乎是亲密关系的。我回想起生理学教材上关于omega的眷恋那一节的描述：它长久而牢固，在每次性交后会爬升到一个小峰值。通常认为眷恋感只属于标记他们的配偶。也有学者认为，omega会对任何有性关系的对象产生眷恋感，这被当做是omega浪荡不忠，不可信赖的佐证。

我打住思绪，劝自己不要自作多情，也不要侮辱他的人格。他只是在慢慢康复，精神变好了。

寒冬过去，伤口的血痂坚硬脱落，他各项体征稳定下来。绿叶抽芽，窗外筑巢的鸟叫声叽喳，把他的魂勾到外面去。他兴奋又谨慎地问我能否外出转转。我同意了。

积雪消融，浸润脚下的泥土，空气中依然春寒料峭。我把大衣披在他身上，推着他的轮椅在院前的绿地漫步。新生的嫩草从他的脚腕拂过，他肩膀无声地颤动，我感觉到他在哭。

在我不知道该说些什么的空档，他侧头枕在我的手臂上。我心头一颤。

如果回想起来和他相处的所有时光，我想永远停留在这一刻。这可能是他最柔软而饱含希望的瞬间，而他选择把它分享给我。

气温在回升。那天暖风和煦，他面部纱线将被拆除。我推着他在花坪边晒太阳，我们已经习惯了沉默，直到一只蝴蝶栖息在他的指节上。

我告诉他别动，是只蝴蝶。

他问我是什么颜色的，我看看那只蝴蝶又看看他，打不定主意。

“告诉我吧。”他懒懒地拖长音节。这一刻他松弛而骄纵，我感到心率加速，胸口也像是飞进了一只蝴蝶。

我说像他的眼睛一样。

“真的？”他不像是在怀疑我，只是地想听我多做解释。

但我想逗逗他。“你相信就是真的，不信就是假的。”

在他抗议之前，蝴蝶飞走了，给我做了个完美掩护。

他和我见过的各种漂亮面孔都不同。

那不是大众意义上称得上俊美的一张脸，但有些说不清道不明的东西，让我没法不去看他。冷峻与柔和，疏离和暧昧，全揉在一起，就像一团蓝焰，惊艳，矛盾，令人迷惑。

在我反应过来之前他拥抱了我，我突然觉得耳根发热。胸膛的热气穿过薄薄的病号服辐射出来，心脏挨着心脏猛烈跳动着。那是我记忆中他最有生命力的一刻。

他仍用医生加姓的称呼叫我，我总觉得这有些生分。叫我的名字就可以，我对他说。意识到他其实年长我十多岁，想到之前的相处，突然有些羞怯。他微笑，但没有应答。

他次日便转入了军队的康复训练。他的床榻空下来，就像他从来没有出现过。那团温柔的光束消失了，我又开始觉得烦躁，焦虑。我对护士和病人发脾气，和陌生人为琐事争执。我在两周后了解到他已启程回国的消息，他甚至没能来告别，我觉得失落，甚至有被背叛的感觉。

老师因为我最近的消沉状态找我谈话，也给我带来了惊喜。我的omega病人给我留了一封令人动容的信，解释了不能告别的原因，再叙了他的谢意和感动。笔迹隽秀，字如其人。心中的不快被一扫而尽，重要的是，我终于知道了他的名字，在这一切之后。我忍不住去摸那行签名，仿佛飘渺易逝的情谊有了重量。我觉得有趣的是，姓名之于人与人的联接，是可以如此不重要，也可以如此富有意义。

我心怀暖意地收起信件，但老师此时要说的话让我始料未及。他觉得我被这个omega病人诱惑了，早应让我调离他的病房。

我的第一反应是矢口否认，没理会意识深处的一丝犹疑。我指控他怎么能空口无凭地抛出性别主义的论调，让一段珍贵友谊蒙羞？

老师说他只是在援引科学。我和他都没做错什么，他受了重伤，激素紊乱，一切都是荷尔蒙而已。

一切都是荷尔蒙而已？我打心底里厌恶这个说法。就像是人与人深厚隽永的感情都是只是机械的化学反应一样。我告诉老师他是我的第一个病人，是个年轻且高尚的灵魂。他信赖我，我珍惜他，这很正常。

“你知道他活不久，对吗？”

一瞬间大脑里只剩下刺耳的电流声。是的，我从一开始就知道。关于他，我们已经与死神做了最努力的讨价还价。我把自己沉浸在疗愈他的过程里，看着他破茧重生，却看不见死亡的修长剪影依然盘桓在脚下。

“你会很痛苦的，孩子。”

我摔门而去。有时候我恨老师，他太清醒。他所陈述的粗砺的事实待时间验证，但至少在现在，我还拒绝相信。

-

老师启程前往中国避难后，我在美国的亲属给我备好了当地大学医学院研究员的出路。

整理行囊时我再读了他的信。他字里行间的某种浪漫让我做了个决定。与其偏安一隅做些刷试管的无谓工作，不如趁年轻去探索，去一个需要我的地方。而且我已经开始想念他。

我在他所在的这个战火边缘被割裂的城市中安顿下来，从事人道主义工作。老师告诉我，我们的老朋友则踏上了一条新的道路。

我一开始不太理解这是什么意思。我以为他会继续在军队供职，有某些调动之类。我完全没有想到的是，他有了截然不同的使命。

他摇身一变成了什么银行家——一个衣着光鲜的利己主义者。我远远地看见他在名利场的聚光灯下左右逢源，令人玩味的姿态和言语里流露着投机和事不关己。

我快要不认识他了。如果不是他看我的眼神依然是友爱热情的，我真切地猜想着这会不会是他的一个孪生兄弟而已。

他差人到我的医院送给我精致的点心，最新的戏票，邀请我去吃昂贵的下午茶。他的掌心仍然温暖，但我总感觉缺了什么。我问他的改变到底因何而来，他淡然称之为了家庭。他充满爱意地向我展示了他的婚戒，三个月前举行的婚礼，和一个beta，可惜我错过了。我祝福他的婚姻和前程，让他保重身体。不知怎的，却有一丝莫名的失望。

我没有过分纠结他前任alpha落下的标记。乱世情缘本就易逝，现代感情生活的可能性在逐渐丰富，生理上的问题可以慢慢通过医学解决。有了婚姻的承诺，总好过形单影只。

我羡慕那些为爱携手的伴侣。二十四岁的年纪，我的情感经历像一片荒原。他们说我长相身形像个年轻的alpha，却没有和alpha相处的后顾之忧，这很讨一些少不经事又热情似火的b、o们的喜欢。从年少无知到成熟，我在很长一段时间里被短择，磨灭我很多热情。这导致为数不多的几次认真相处倒让我如坐针毡，对方最终因为我的阴晴不定和不体贴离开了我。

近期工作生活乏味且孤独，当社交场上一个二十岁的漂亮男性omega邀我回家的时候，我便欣然接受了。

男性omega是极其稀少且对自己身份讳莫如深的，他是我的第一个。坦诚的说，另一个我认识的柜子外面的男性omega也就只有我的那个病人了。

和他们做爱真的是一种无可企及的享受。我在把眼前的年轻omega操得如泄洪似的时候大脑轻飘飘地想。所以我的那个病人被他的alpha操的时候也会这样吗。

我猛抽了自己一巴掌，把还在身下的床伴吓了一跳。

这个精致皮囊尖牙利嘴的富家子弟夸我帅气活好，说想发展一下，我说顺其自然吧，这段关系便松垮地定了下来。

年轻的omega总是抓着我陪他走街串巷寻觅最时髦的衣物。这周末我像往常一样陪着他去定制店量体裁衣，正好遇见我的病人和他的配偶在也光顾。

我远远看见了他，在向阳的那面橱窗里。他亭亭而立，一只手扯平袖口，正照镜子端详自己，身侧蹲着裁缝，在用皮尺丈量。

他上身仅穿了件亮白晃眼的丝线衬衣，不松不紧，领口张开。他微微颔首，锁骨处裸露的景致便被明朗的下颌掩饰。omega少有的宽肩撑起衬衣，再于窄细腰身束起。浅灰格子呢裤将臀部曲线庄重又利落地包裹住，再流畅地与腿部线条接洽，垂顺纤长。

他忽地转身和裁缝聊些什么，一只手插在裤兜里，一只手自然垂下，蓦然侧首，卷发落在额侧。细长眼中含笑，如拂柳春风，感染了与他交谈的人。

我想推翻先前关于他外表的评价。他摄人心魄地美。像是东方美学里水畔的兰芷，静谧典雅，随风而动。几乎是让人心动和酸楚的。

我恍惚着走进店里，他从镜子里看见了我，眼睛为而亮。

我们为各自的伴侣寒暄了一番，他们结伴去里间挑选料子，我终于有了喘息的机会。

他背对着我在镜前试领带。镜中他的手指骨节分明，灵活地翻弄布料，打成漂亮规整的结，两指往上束在领口。我看他一条条地换，像是被催眠一般。

他突然举起一块样品板，问我哪条好看。

都好看。我脱口而出。

我是发自内心的。他气质恬淡，能撑得起所有颜色。但话音落了才觉得自己多愚蠢，听起来就像是个糊弄妻子的丈夫，继而又觉得这个联想更加愚蠢，暗自在心里顿足。

他勾起嘴角，回头瞟我一眼，道，那我就都拿着吧。语调喑哑暧昧，也不知道是真心话还是在揶揄我。

我突然觉得耳根发烫。怕他看见我的窘态，我立即告辞，转身找我的男友。竟看到后者一直在身后站着，他气冲冲地带我离开了店铺，说我被狐媚的omega勾引了。

我心里一惊，你说谁呢？

还能是谁，你那个银行家朋友呗。

我下意识地欺骗他，称据我所知他是个beta。大家都戴着遮盖剂的，你又怎么断定他是omega。男性omega又不是随处可见的。

他说他自己就是男性omega，十米远就能闻见一个同类的骚味。

我惊于他粗俗的语言和敏感的直觉，假笑着说生理学课本上可没有佐证这种说辞的内容，想着把这又一次醋意大发搪塞过去。

年轻的omega骂我蠢beta，鼻子不灵光，脑子也被枪打了。

“没见那细腰的男人柔声细语，媚眼如丝？人家alpha的裤裆都顶起来了。”

“你信不信他的配偶若是今天不在场，他就能在试衣间跟那裁缝要个够？”

……

我及时打住他。听到他这样非议我的朋友，我本是不太开心的。但想到他对我的指控并非空穴来风，我便息事宁人地把他拉进电影院，想让他消停一会儿。

银幕上的爱侣纠结缠绵，我的大脑里止不住地逐渐形成了一个荒淫无度的形象。我看见我的病人赤裸的双腿大开，细长的脚腕盘住裁缝的腰，下体吞吐着Alpha粗长的性器，后脑仰在试衣间的隔板上下颠簸，快乐地如溺水般喘息…

我觉得气血下涌，暗自咒骂自己没有职业操守，竟然意淫病人。等我冷静下来，我又觉得这荒谬。他是我见过的最隐忍克制的人，如果这世上只剩下一个节欲的omega，我也会说是他。

但也正是这荒谬的反差让那些画面变得更有诱惑力了。它们如蛊虫在深夜时悄悄爬出，让我从梦中惊起，在睡熟的男友身边自渎。我哄骗男友在狭小的空间还原相同的场景，过于热情的投入让他觉得我用了性药。

此时我还能劝说自己，无论主角是谁，这种性幻想带来的刺激是无差别的。直到后来又一次偶遇。

我带着男友去看戏——还是他送的包厢票，他和妻子也在场，落座在侧对面的包厢里。

夜色和酒意渐浓。微醺的男孩笑嘻嘻地不安分起来，他拆了我的腰带，藏在隐蔽处含住我。我刚好和外面的他对视了。他环住他的伴侣，掩映在金色丝绸和华灯之下，也在温柔地朝我笑。

一切都是从这里毁掉的。

酒精模糊了我的视觉，我竟然分不清里外的两张脸了。潜意识的偏好帮我选了外面那张。我好像看见我的病人伏在我的腿间，娴熟地舔舐着我，媚笑得像只偷吃的狐狸。我从来没有泄得那么快过。

当晚待男友熟睡后，我仔细端详他的脸。他们一点都不像。他们差了十五岁，一个柔美娇蛮，一个深邃雅致。从年龄容貌到性格天壤之别。这却让我莫名的安心——没有什么替代情结的猫腻。

一段时间过去，男孩竟向我表白，于我如晴天霹雳。我急于拒绝，慌不择言，说自己心里有人。他一口咬定是那个他只见过一面的omega，他骂我愚蠢无耻，挂念一个有家室的人。他不依不饶，我最终破罐破摔地佯装承认。他目的达到，却也无话可说。我又伤了一颗心。薄情寡义如我，或许确实不值得好的感情。

分手后我终于我觉得轻松，也倍感孤独，但我拒绝人际交往，只愿意沉溺于斑驳陆离的性幻想里。

尽管我极力避免，那些幻想仍然被他的形象充斥。他像个真正的omega那样，热情地在各种场景里和我交欢，甚至怀上我的孩子。我羞愧难当却无力抵抗，把它们归咎于逆反心理暗示。

高潮过后的寂寥里我常想我的omega病人当初是否真的诱惑了我？我一个低信息素感知度的beta又是怎么被他影响到的？

这一切不太重要了，我告诉自己，他已经有了好的归宿。

-

我主动和他保持了距离。

我刻意回避了私下的聚会，维系交情只通过路过他上班地点的时候，在银行大厅里跟他喝一壶公用的茶水。

但他不掩饰对我的亲昵，说最近很少见我了，很是想我。我推托说工作忙，说谎的时候耳根发热。他没表现出太大失落，但我勉强的托词和拘谨的神态让他的表情有些玩味。当他放松地倚靠在沙发后背上，双手交叉着翘起腿，无声地直视着我的时候，我总觉得他像是审视到我内心阴暗处那些不堪的念想，也更不自在起来。

我哀叹这该死的冲动在腐蚀我对他的情感。我在认真考虑是否应该离开这个城市了。纸上通信足以保持一段真挚长久的友谊。

在我真正做出决定之前，事情的转机出现在一个午夜。它永远改变了我生活与情感的走向。回想起来，如果说我的地面在朝他那一面慢慢倾斜，那一晚是便是眩晕感的开始。

那夜我半梦半醒的时候，房屋外面传来噪声。先是一队人马的杂乱脚步和叫嚷声，然后是被惊起一阵狗吠。我起身去查看，刚要开灯，忽地被黑影里的人捂了嘴，一根枪管抵在头上。

那人说，“别叫，是我。”

我惊魂未定，以为遭了匪徒，却认出他的声音，觉得亲切。一时间认知混乱。

“帮帮我。”一直以来他都喊我的姓，这次他终于叫了我的名字，“不要发出声音好吗。”

我心头忽然柔软，点点头，他松开我。

我转过头，就着一点街灯的光看见他的脸，有些脏污和擦伤，我以为自己在做梦。

他仍然用手臂圈着我，我莫名地紧张万分，直到外面人声和手电灯光渐行渐远。

我想把灯打开，被他按住手。

他从衣袋里掏出一把迷你手电打开，蹑手蹑脚地走进我家客厅。我跟上他，迷惑至极。

我目瞪口呆地看着他挪开我的沙发，地板上露出一块暗门。我有一肚子问题要问，却问出来最不重要的那个。

“你是怎么进来的？”

“有把备用钥匙在花坛里面。”

他把手电给我，让我打着，专心地把暗门锁打开。

我瞠目摊手，“我真的不明白。”

“你以为那个帮助你老师在这里租房的老朋友是谁。”

他笑得狡黠，像只狐狸。接着又狐狸般地蜷着身子，咬着手电顺着暗门下的梯子滑了下去。

所以我住了三个月的地方下面有个他妈的秘密发报台。

“所以你还在服役。对吗？”我在暗门口问他，理出一点头绪。

他点头。然后在发报机前跪下，带上耳机，请我回避一下。

我坐在地板上回顾了一下这个离奇的夜晚。所以他还是我认识的那个人。还在战斗。只不过跟我想象的方式不太一样。

有些东西又在我的心底复苏了。

“我就不问了。”在他爬上来的时候 我对他说。

他说谢谢，把客厅恢复原状。

我意识到他愿意让我住在他的安全屋里是给予了生死之际的信任。出于beta被需要的本能，我的心脏欣然跳动着。

“你居然拿枪指我。”当然，也还是有点生气。“走火了怎么办。”

“是空的。” 他把弹夹熟练地拆给我看，又从口袋里拿出子弹重新装进去。 “对不起吓到你了。”

适应了室内的黑暗后，我突然看清他外套前襟一条溅射状的血迹。

我低声惊呼。他低头看见我指的地方。

他微笑，说那不是他的血，缓慢地眨眼，秘而不宣。

我挑眉。“这我也不问了。”

他笑出声，低沉而安稳。

“那这里总是你的吧。”我用手指抬起他的下颌，就着月光看见领口上面一道不深不浅的血口。

他嗯了一声，意外地温顺。

我找来碘酒和纱布，帮他处理了一下。

他开玩笑说我是不是看到伤口就想补。我说是，没有迟疑或难为情，告诉他再也不想看到他身上再添加伤口了。我看够了。

他坐在沙发上，安静地的看着我，眼神像黑夜的河。我们躲在的月光的影子里，陷入了舒适的沉默。

“你真的结婚了吗？”我突然问他，看见他无名指上的银色反光。

“你真的在问我这个吗？”他展开手，亮出婚戒。

“我只是想知道你过得好不好。身为一个朋友。”我说得真诚，“你真的结婚了吗？”

他摇头。

我不知道我想听到的结果是怎样的，但我知道这个结果让我不开心。

他手肘在支在沙发扶手上，拳头枕着脑袋歪头看我，像个孩子。突然有些苦恼的样子，皱眉，扶额。

我问他怎么了，他苦笑着指指脑袋。

我心中一紧。“什么时候开始的。”

他知道那儿有块定时炸弹，尽管我们已经竭尽全力。他余生都要在未知的嘀嗒声作响中度过。这一点老师应该已经告知他了。

“一个月左右。”他发觉我的紧张，想缓和气氛。“没那么严重。偶尔发作。”

他从衣袋里掏出一瓶药，说是在老师那开的，吞了一片，向沙发靠背后仰，长舒一口气。

他小憩了一会。月光映在他脸上，整个人看起来苍白易碎。眉间紧蹙的褶皱终于舒展开，睫毛不自主地微颤。我才意识到他此时有多么放松。

他的侧颜很漂亮。嘴唇微微翘着，我突然很想吻他。

半晌后他睁开眼，说要离开了。从后窗走。

他提到了一个半途而废的计划和暴露的据点，说今晚给我惹了足够多麻烦。他是被迫启用这里的。

我摇头。“你本可以告诉我的。我会一直照看你。”

我不知道是什么驱使我说了这些，或许是对第一个病人的某种神秘的义务感，也或许是那些我还没定性的感情。

他几乎是腼腆地笑了一下，没再说什么，从窗台跳出去。他单薄的黑色身影在院外回头看了我一眼，像一只感恩的猫，然后快步消失在夜色里。

他的背影一直留在我的视觉残影里，这夜我没再能入睡。

-

那夜的插曲就像他离去后被吹散的掩月云一样消散了。

我从不过问他的工作——实际上的那份，也不完全是出于对他事业的尊重和敬畏，也有鸵鸟式的恐慌。当恐怖日益肆虐，我不愿想象毒蔓泛着瘴气四处延伸时，他独自在暗夜里斩棘前行的样子。

事实证明，恶意的疮疡比我想象的来得更快。

占领区的军警机关以间谍活动调查为由扣押了他。事情在中立区的上流圈子里起了波澜，顿时人心惶惶。

我不愿猜想他们找到了证据，但我无能为力，已经做了最坏的心理准备。但出于某些原因，他们在三天后就决定释放他。我欣喜若狂，第一时间去接他。

前去的路上我的喜悦被担忧冲淡。他的躯体和精神能够承受住吗？

当我看到他时，他并没有缺胳膊少腿，露出来的皮肤也没有伤痕。如果有什么不同，他看上去疲劳了一些，眼睛下面多了层阴影，我在拥抱他时发现了鬓侧一些白发。

我一边开车一边谨慎地观察他，问他感觉如何，为什么会被扣押。

他咧嘴笑了一下，说这是误会，他没有被扣押，他是被邀请过去的，只不过态度强硬了点。

他这不当回事儿的态度把我弄得有点生气。

“别糊弄我。”我心里悬着，却只憋出这几个字。

“除了不怎么让我睡觉。他们还算客气。” 他脸上带着笑，声音却虚的，找我要烟。

我不知道他还抽烟。 转念一想，关于他，我真的了解多少？

“你就一点儿都害怕吗？”我问他，知道问他任何具体的细节都不适宜，也不会得到答案。

“一点儿也不。” 他摇头， “我会在脑子里背你给我读的那些诗。让我安宁，保持清醒。”

我出神地想到那段难熬却温柔的时光，突然很感动。可能是beta的利他本能在此时得到回响，我觉得快要流泪。

“你确定他们没有…” 我把泪意咽下去，没让他发现。

“他们选择了最温和的方式。” 他知道我要说什么。“我让他们很好奇。”

他给了我一个安慰的微笑，靠着车窗闭上眼睛。我不忍心再问他话了。

我才发觉他的手在抖，那支烟在他指间阴燃将半，他也没有抽。

我有些不祥的预感。

我送他到家门口，很希望他能邀请我进去，但他没有。

-

我看见他坐在咖啡厅的向阳的老位置，视线固定在手里的报纸上，空闲的那只手腕软软地摆在桌面，一枚硬币在他指间翻动。

早在他还在医院修养的时候，他曾从护士那里借了枚硬币，时常在指间把玩，作为恢复手指灵活度的手段。出院时他已经能玩出许多花样。没人见他失手过，至少我没见过。

下一秒他的手指肉眼可见地僵硬了一下，硬币滑落掉在地上，向门边滚来，停在我脚旁。

我拾起来，那是一枚沦陷区的铸币。我走近他，放在桌上给他，连同一个纸袋，里面是他之前请求我带来的药。

他挠挠眉毛，有些不好意思地收起硬币，揣在口袋里，看了看袋中的内容，向我道谢。

他说工作走不开，让我来亲自送药，很过意不去。他还可以陪我聊十分钟，想喝什么算在他账上。

我们出去聊吧，我告诉他。

我们走到天台上。

我问他头又疼了？他嗯了一声。

是不是更加频繁了？他点头。“吃了那些药会好一些。”

那不是万灵药。我告诉他。而且关于它我也有些不好的回忆。

他告诉我他的工作需要高强度脑力劳动，他会长期需要这个。

我的脸不自主地扭曲了一下，感到茫然。

自那次扣押被释放后，我以为他会变得安全，事实证明我过于幼稚。

占领区的一条铁丝网之隔，我在一边救助被波及的平民，他们另一边在虐杀战俘。我不是个战士，我恐惧腿软，便瘫在地上。

然后我远远地看见了他，在残垣血河之中。他显然获取了敌人的信任，对周遭的暴行无动于衷，他也远远地看见了我，我看不出任何表情。我不清楚他在战场上做什么，也意识不到他已经陷入如此之深。

“别怕。”他在铁丝网那一边用唇语对我说，灰白身影像是一根即将倾颓的石柱。

那些不眠之夜我被无尽的疑问折磨整宿。他到底在密谋些什么，这盘棋究竟有多大？在他从刀尖跌至深渊之前，他的身体和精神又能坚持多长时间？

我很想把这些疑问一股脑地抛给他，但忍住了，转而问他没有能接替他的人。他说暂时没有。

“你会死的。”

“我本就活不长。”

“你死了都没人知道你做了这些事。”

“你知道。”

他脸上带着种决然笑意，这是我从未在omega身上见识过的。

我叹了口气，知道自己僭越了。

“不要和抑制剂一起用。” 我指指着他手中的袋子，“…最好别用抑制剂了。”

我猜测他的妻子应该是他的同事，她不见得会在私生活帮上他，更何况那是个beta。

“有固定性伴侣最好。alpha最好，更自然一些。”我低头，不安地用鞋底磨蹭地板。

他说知道了，拍拍我的肩膀，说要回去工作。

我看他离开，像是目送流向汪洋的一叶孤帆。

也不知道他听进去没有。

-

老师告诉我，我们的老朋友，他的状态不太好。

是怎样的不好，我警惕地问。

他把一份x光片递给我，上面没有打姓名标签。

我邀请他在江边见面。

他从岸边走来，从上游溯流而下，身周镶着余晖的金边。

他面色灰白，更瘦了些，大衣显得不合身。

他在我身侧破旧的木质长椅上坐下，像是只疲弱的鸟栖于枯木。

路上行人匆匆，江水川流不息。

“我都不知道你做了检查。”我很受伤。

“你现在知道了。”他轻飘飘地说，带着笑。“告诉我吧。医生。”

他很让人生气，又让人没法生气。

我把照片和诊断书取出来，指着出问题的地方。

“我听不懂。告诉我有多长时间。”他打断我冗长拖延的陈述，强迫我看着他的眼睛。

半年左右。我告诉他。

一点失落的笑，上扬抑住的哽咽，略微泛红的眼角。他大概就顾影自怜了这么多，又重归于平静。

我去攥住他的手。“你的alpha在哪里？那个标记你的人。”现在我有足够理由问这个问题了，但我怀着悲观的预期。

“他死了。”他深呼气，然后扯出一个苦笑。“他在空军。启程时油箱里的燃料就不足以返程。”

我震撼不已，欲言又止。

我不是没有考虑过某种黯淡的可能性，但我没想到是如此残忍的事实，而他会如此血淋淋地揭开给我看。

他眯着眼睛，睥睨阳光下生长的万物，像是周遭一切与他无关又息息相关。这一刻他像是有了神性。

我捧起他的手，亲吻他的指节，贞洁而虔诚。

他转头看我，神情恍惚。“那只蝴蝶到底是什么颜色的。”

我的思绪飘到很久以前，那个春风和煦的上午，他的新生和我的诡辩。

从拿到x光片和诊断书到现在我都异常地镇定，我却是在这一刻崩溃的。

我的眼泪流下来了。他拥抱我，用手安抚地轻拍我的后背。被一个将死之人安慰，我感到羞耻，泪更多了。

我见证过相当数量的死亡。实验的白鼠兔子，不幸罹患重病的儿童，暴死的年轻士兵，寿终正寝的老人。他们或惊恐或坦然，我给予一定的同理心，但更尊重自然的意志。

关于他，我已不能做到像一个普通机体来对待。他身上超越人性的那些东西使我沉迷，使我为这道光束消失的前景而扼腕。

当然也有更为自私的情愫。

“你还没告诉我。孩子。”他宛如梦呓地说。

我被这幼稚称呼冒犯，但此时的情绪让我无力反驳。我枕在他肩窝吸入衣领上的熏香，想象这是他信息素的味道。

-

即使我是他的主管医生，我仍认为我的omega病人和我的老师之间似乎保持着某种更专业的默契。这种默契不限于体现在先前诊断结果的沟通都会由老师第一时间进行，也包括他会在治疗方案上给予更多的自由度，例如允许激进用药，允许提前出院转康复训练等等。

我一直认为这是老师对于我业务能力的不信任以及对我们之间关系的偏见所导致的。直到我揭露了一个真相，关于他们之间的无声协议，也关于我自己。

首先是我发现了某种强效镇定药物在库存中的锐减。它多用于前线士兵提神和加强警觉，依赖性强，有戒断症状，过量使用会导致器质性脑损。它们本身数量不多，我仍查不到这些药品的流向。然后是一份印有他名字的档案在出现在老师的办公桌里，那上面记录着这个姓名的所有者作为一个银行职员的生涯和在异国的突然死亡。

他们都在瞒着我。

老师从一开始就知道他所承担的使命，我所知道的也不是他真正的名字。而那些药只可能流向他，否则没人能解释为何基于相对平稳的病况，他的生存预期会如此急速缩减。

简而言之，到目前为止，老师和他达成了他作为一个参战者的共识。他被当作一支已上膛的枪来护理，让他保持最锋利的状态，也承受最迅猛的损耗。

我觉得遭受了背叛。

那夜我去医院值班时，他已经悄然出现在我的办公室里，我已经不像第一次被他闯入时那样受惊和迷惑。桌上放着一个空药瓶，他坐在昏黄的灯光下，看起来憔悴忧郁。

他说他已经招引了狐疑，不便明着前来，为贸然出现而抱歉。

“你连医院的备用钥匙都有是吗？”我嘲讽他，他沉默地承受。

我瞟了一眼瓶子，胸中怒火淤积。他已尝到滥用药物的苦果，还想把仅剩的时间也折损殆尽。

我指着药柜的锁，“你能从几道门摸进来，这把锁对你来说又算什么？”

他说我在说笑，“命是你给的，我怎么可能窃取。”

若不是我内心置气，我都要被他的态度可怜到了。

“所以你是愿意脏了我的手。”我失笑。

“我是想请你帮我。” 他柔声说，“你是我最好的朋友。”

我攥着他的衣领把他提起来，撞在柜子上，玻璃险些碎掉。他像个破布偶似的任我把持着。

最好的朋友不被优先托付真实的身份，最好的朋友对他的安危一点发言权都没有。这些话涌到嘴边，我嘴里吐出的却是纯粹的恶意。

“omega果然都是肮脏淫荡，鬼话连篇。”

他不为所动地看着我，眼里或是歉意和怜悯，嘴唇微启又闭合。他看起来脆弱又虚幻，像一个华丽的空壳，覆着衰颓的裂纹，却漂亮得让人落泪。

我鬼使神差地吻了他。

他身体僵住，但没有拒绝。我猛烈地索取，他也不回应。他的嘴唇比我梦中想象的还要柔软，我身体起了反应。一时间我绝望地想在这儿就毁掉他，一并毁掉我们的关系，趁创面扩大前烙烫结疤，免于长痛。

我的手在他外套下游走，去吮他的脖子。他在我唇下颤抖，我听到他小声呼唤我的名字，请我放开他。

我又心软了。

我松开他，抹眼泪，躲避视线。我用手背推他的肩膀，让他挪动身子。我拿出钥匙打开柜子，找到那瓶药，递给他。他收在大衣内袋里。

他说谢谢。我摇头。

他说他的计划就要完成了。我让他滚。

我想告诉他我不在乎他的计划，或者说殉道。我只是想，当这瓶药也变空的时候，我可能就见不到我的朋友了。

回想起来，我不得不承认是自己也是带着性别有色眼镜，骑士精神作祟罢了。

我总幻想自己银袍白马，执杖驱散邪淫，于泥潭之中将他托起。可他本就是骑士。他披着荣耀的血衣，短剑在黑暗中斩断妖魅，闪着寒光。而我只是那匹受了感召的白马，穿过迷雾向他的光芒飞驰，甘愿屈膝在他的袍下，舔舐他的伤口。

但当骑士坠落，哪里才是我的归宿？

我输了，那场和老师的口角。一切确实都是荷尔蒙而已。

它们丝线成缕，编织成难以名状的迷恋的巨网，将人套牢，再作茧缚入名为爱意的囚笼。这并不矛盾。在我慌张承认的时候，我已经快要失去他了。

我去看他的眼睛，他的眼眶也红着，好像也在等我说些什么。

一个待解释的吻和一个未曾揭晓的谜。

爱上他到底要付出什么代价？我又想起了这个遥远的问题。

我怯懦了。

-

自从这次苦涩又难堪的冲突，我再没颜面去见他，但他每况愈下的病情和那瓶药却始终勾着我的心弦。

我在家里漫无目地踱步，不能集中精力做任何事情，却拉不下脸打通他的电话。我实在忍不住焦虑，做了个愚蠢的决定。

我开始在他家旁边蹲点放哨。

我藏在车里，远远地看着他每天从家里正常出门上班，再按时回来。他的妻子搀了他进屋，我心情便放松一些，知道有人在照看他。

但有时他的妻子也会出门，一旦出去，便是夜不归宿。这就使我紧张起来。这种情况每每发生，让我觉得蹲点失去意义。此后她妻子若是在傍晚离家，我便摸到他家后院的墙跟下守一夜，听房里的动静。

这夜我看着他客厅的灯照常按时熄灭，刚想放心，突然听见一阵物品倾倒的声音，却没有了后话。

我的心砰砰跳起来。

我踩着杂物翻过低矮的院墙，凭着直觉在花坛里寻找，拿到了别墅后门的钥匙。

我拉开客厅的灯，从未如此感激自己的鲁莽和直觉。雪片般的纸张散落在地上，墨水瓶碎裂在一旁，墨水浸泡了它们。他看上去已经失去意识，倒在沙发旁的地上，勾着头了无生气。

我冲过去检查。全身潮热，意识涣散，是激素问题，滥用镇定药物和抑制剂的反噬。如果这是内伤发作，他可能已经死了。

但情况也好不到哪里去。一两个小时内他会因为高热陷入昏迷，以一种微不足道的方式死去。我确信他还没有完成他所说的计划，他的死将没有任何意义。

只有高浓度的配偶信息素才能平息这病态的狂热。本地信息素库已经在空袭里毁了，跨地区调配最快也要半天时间。我脑中想到那个唯一能拯救他的人，已如流星陨落。

我瘫坐在地上，陷在无助和自怨里。还有方法。一个beta医生就能单独完成的方案。我想起教材中的注解：为法律不容，为道德不耻，为自然法则所排斥。目无法纪的大学时代，我和医学院的同学都曾触及实验禁区，权当下流玩笑，怎料想今天会动这种心思。但没有谁比我更适合了，我想。即使这可能完全毁掉我们的友谊。

我抽了一管他的血，回医院实验室分离出飞行员的信息素。他们在染色剂的作用下显现出来，在水中飘舞，如曼妙轻纱。我想象了一下他们两人互相缠绕的样子，觉得甜蜜，又觉得悲哀。我用它配制了激素药，能使beta受药者短期产生alpha的性征，成为特定信息素的源泉。这种药物特性只能满足一种需求，它被记录在道德耻辱柱和诱奸犯的案底上。

觊觎他人之物就要受惩罚。社会法则如此，自然法则也是。我扔掉针管。疼，哪里都疼，以至于我不知道应该切除身体上哪个部分。

我没想到会这么疼，也没想到会感到如此强大。我的omega在无声地呼唤我，他的信息素在与我发生共鸣。我摇晃又庄重地走向他，像是去掀起死亡的帷帐。alpha狂放的爱让我流泪，让我觉得渺小。胸口像是有被阻塞的洪流，我不受控地怒吼着用刀片在锁骨下面划开一道。极锋利的刀口不觉得太痛，倒像在遍布全身的钝痛的乱流里，落下一个湿热的锚。

我跪下搂住他，枕在他的肩窝猛烈地呼吸。我终于闻到了他的气味。一种无以名状的清冽芳香，伴着苦涩，穿透阴霾，令人警醒。他感到了我的信息素。他在昏沉中颤动，侧过头来看我，眼神游离。他皱着眉，眼中有泪和疑惑，然后像是溺水时抓住浮木似的抓住我的后脑，和我接吻。一时间身周香气馥郁浓烈，我几乎沉醉在神经突触的电光火花里。

当我进入他时，他尖叫着哭出声。他濒死似的喘息，指甲剐蹭我的后背，哭泣中夹杂着陌生的名字和慌乱的道歉。我搂紧他，用吻堵住他的嘴。我全都给了他，他全身震颤着接纳。许久后我感觉他平静下来，仍不敢松开离去。药物导致的剧痛随着激素水平下降而减缓，刀口的刺痒倒是异样舒适和抚慰人心的。我陷入了昏睡。意识迷离的时候我感到他抽身而去，但我没力气去抓住他了。

醒来时我仰坐在沙发上，衣着已经被整理过，模糊视觉里面他提着医药箱过来。我逐渐看清他，头发蓬乱，眼圈通红，嘴唇仍然没有回复血色。他的衬衣上有大片涂抹状的血迹，我惊恐地意识到那是我的，紧接着想起来刚刚发生的一切。

我急迫地张嘴解释，关于我的贸然出现，他的紧急状况和我无可推卸的冒犯。

我被他嘘声止住。“我都知道。”他说，轻柔又专断。他穿透的眼神像是封住了我的嘴，也让我动弹不得。

“谢谢你一直守着我，”他笑笑，”我要欠你几条命？”

他递给我一片止疼药，和一杯清水，看着我吞下去，然后帮我的伤口消毒，缝好，缠紧绷带。他不像是第一次做这个。奇特的身份转换。

“听说会很疼。”他沙哑的说，瞟了一眼地上的针筒。“疼吗？”

我摇头，又点头。

他问我刀伤是怎么回事。我羞于承认窥探到了极其亲密的东西，但又觉得他有权利知道。

“他太爱你了，”我捂着脸，徒劳地想着措辞，“爱到想把自己划开。”

我以为会在他脸上看到些反应，但什么都没有。我和他说对不起。他说我是个傻孩子。

他转身背对我，脱下带血的衬衣，拿起一件干净的。我瞥见他背上萧条的肌肉线条和腰部我曾经缝合过的伤口疤痕。我把视线转向别处，觉得自己该走了。我无济于事地再次强调了用药的禁忌，作势想要离开。

“你操了我。”他叫住我，“喜欢吗？”

他撇眼看我，语气微妙。我怔住，一层层的想法接连迸发。

第一反应是想撇清关系，我未曾把这赋予比救他更多的意义。他后颈标记下深重未知的感情我已瞥见一隅，自觉不配，也不敢有妄念。

然后是某种后见之明——切肤的亲密怎能说清楚。我遥想到与他最早的性接触，起于相同的缘由，又怎能断定友情之外的情愫不是双向萌发？

最后是他话语中的下流意味。他的光洁外表因此蒙尘，让我产生异样的渴望。当他系好了最后一粒扣子，转身面向我，我已经想把它们一一拆开了。

我脑子很乱，想着得多读些书，冲动和情感这一块有太多我没搞懂的东西。

“别走。”他的面容软化下来，伸手牵住我的袖口。

我怎能拒绝他，在他眼角红着看我的时候。他窝到沙发上，仍然虚弱。我反客为主地给他找了毯子盖上，泡了一壶茶。我清理了地上的墨水和玻璃渣，把那些纸一一捡起来，把被污染的纸张拿掉，整理好交给他。茶水煮好，我倒一杯给他冷着，坐在他身旁。他倚靠过来，就着昏暗的光在腿上写画，身体柔软温热。

是他留恋我身上残余的alpha的味道，我闭上眼睛，提醒自己。茶香和沸水的声音使人安稳，我身体的重心在向他倾斜，快要睡着。然后我听见了门锁转动的声音。

几秒钟后他的beta妻子神色慌张地出现在我们面前。即使我早就知道他们并非真正的伴侣，他们之间的相熟的气息仍让我像是触电一样从他身上弹开。残存的alpha的嗅觉使我意识到屋内仍存在性事的氛围，交缠着的信息素的味道更是令人侧目。感谢上天她是个闻不见味的beta，否则场面将更加尴尬。

我看见omega睁大了眼睛。你怎么回来了。他说。

beta狐疑地看着我，接着奔向他身边，半跪着牵住他的手。她慌乱地解释着对他身体状况的担忧，最终决定在行程中折返查看，她急迫地寻求当前这一幕的解释。

“我交代你的事情办完了吗？”omega问他的搭档，置若罔闻。

beta的视线瞟向我又瞟向他，他点头许可。

得到了beta否认的回答，他露出失望的神态。

我不敢想象他把这种神态展示给我。我会承受不住。

“请你回去。”他气若游丝地说。“——我没事。有医生在。”他侧头指我，又补充了一句。

见beta仍不行动，他长叹一口气。“请你去完成你没做完的事情。”他这次严厉了一些。

beta落泪，泪水弄花了她的妆容，她来不及去擦，转身快步离去，大门被摔上，发出巨响。

我感同身受地疼痛着，同样作为beta，作为被他牵绊的人。

“你对所有人都这么残忍吗。”我问他。

他收起纸笔躺下，枕在我腿上闭上眼睛，我看见有泪滑落。

到底有多少人爱上你了。 我好笑又心酸地想。

第二天蒙蒙亮的时候，我裹在他的毯子里醒来。好闻的粗布织物味道，还有他用来遮盖信息素的香芬的尾韵。

客厅没人。我听见有人在书房里，循声过去。

他的beta妻子，或者说搭档已经归来。两人衣装整洁，背对着我看着铺在桌上的东西小声议论。他们听见响动，一同扭头看见我。我蓬头垢面，披着毯子，像个闯入邻国禁区的滑稽难民。

他叫我的名字，起身走过来，揽着我的肩膀把我带回客厅，把茶吧上一杯冒着热气的咖啡递给我。

他看着我的眼睛。“喝完。然后回家。”

咖啡豆是酸涩的品种。我接过来，一口灌下去，冲得要流泪。

他把咖啡杯取走，然后揽我入怀，额头贴上我的，揉我的头发和后颈。

我感到他的妻子在远处看着我们，胸口的刀口也被扯动，隐隐作痛。

这是个无声而温柔的道歉，缓和着自医院那夜至这杯咖啡的酸涩。但我仍然疼痛，为她，为那个陌生的名字，也为我自己。

-

大概是两周后的傍晚，他开着车停在我家门口鸣笛。

他上下打量我，说我得拾掇一下，换点像样的着装才好带我出去。

我问去哪。

“约会。”他笑着说。

他的愉悦情绪与惨白脸色和虚浮语气不甚和谐，使我不安，也更加敏感。我注意到他方向盘上的手没带婚戒。他平时会一直戴着。

我问他戒指去哪了。

他笑着叹气，夸我敏锐，问我想先听好消息还是坏消息。

坏消息。我说，指甲在扶手上扣抓着。

“坏消息是我离婚了。”他朝我歉意地笑笑，在我开口质疑之前，他接着说下去，“好消息是她去了更好的地方。”

鉴于我了解他们的婚姻的本质，这是否意味着他现在正处于“不好的地方”？但我没敢问下去。

“你又把她逼走了。”我下意识地用陈述代替了疑问，这是唯一的可能性。又意识到这听起来像是在控诉，“所以你把戒指留给她了。”我补偿性地替他解释了一句。

他缓慢地点头，把视线固定在路上，不再看我的眼睛。暮色匍匐在他脸上，再被灯红酒绿所替代。

晚餐沉闷而冗长，精致的餐食味同嚼蜡，靡靡之音填补着我们之间干燥的沉默。

我从杯盘间偷看他的神色，也会在低头时感觉到他探寻的视线。

服务生给我们插了两束水润艳红的玫瑰，和他同色的领带相互映衬。他苍白得像我面前的餐盘，盘里一抹半熟的血让我觉得反胃。

“我们到底在干什么？”我放下刀叉。

“享受生活。”他向我致意，把杯中酒一饮而尽。

远处穿来沉闷的炸响。我们向窗外望去时，烟花已经燃尽，只剩暗淡的残影，令人惋惜。

我告诉他今天的酒精额度已经到了，不可以再喝了。

“我能借明天的额度吗？”他又往他的杯子里倒了一些，略微酒意浮上面颊。

我起身把他的酒拿过来喝掉。他抬眼看我，眼角泛红，神态像只被擒的雏兔。

我实在看不下去了。

我叫了结账，给他披上外套，挽着他离席。

街店打烊，夜风戚戚，路上没什么人。我们像一对真正的伴侣依偎着漫步，楼顶里传来微弱的钢琴声。

我本来忧心于明天和未知，但肚里那些酒让它们麻木了一些，让我沉浸在这有些萧索的浪漫里。

褴褛的卖花童坐在路边，腿边一排清雅的白玉兰。那孩子的眼睛对上我的，再瞟向挽着我的omega。我走到他面前，把剩下花的全买下来，让他留着找零。

我把一大把花枝用彩纸束好递给他，告诉他我珍爱他的陪伴，从最初到现在，一直都是。夜间滞销的花朵有些颓败，他仍心满意足地接过去，捧着花束闭目深嗅。他额侧柔软而微卷的发丝在风中颤动，一些白丝夹杂其间。他不动声色地流泪，滑落在花束里。

我悲伤而慌张，拘谨地环抱他一下。

我们拐进小巷的时候他转过身吻了我，我不知所措地僵住，他一只手揽住我的后颈，花束夹在我们胸膛之间，香甜如梦。我感觉到他脸上湿冷的泪痕，心疼又责怪自己竟让他主动索求。但在我想好好回应这个吻的时候，它就已经结束了。他抽身离开的时候我不舍地拽他的衣角，唇上还滞留他的触感。

“我带你去个地方。”他牵住我的手，把我往更黑暗处拖曳。我踉跄地跟上他，魂魄好像被钉在原处。

我们在一对肃穆的上了链条的铁门前停下。我往里看去，这是一所教堂的后院，铁门后是一小片墓园。

他推动铁门，在链条间腾出一道缝隙，侧身钻进去，像某种灵动的夜间生物。我犹豫地说这是否不太合适，他勾勾手怂恿我，孩子气地让我快一点。

他牵着我进去。

泥土和腐叶，还有某些未知的潮湿腥气涌入鼻腔。除了窸窸窣窣的虫鸣和枯叶被碾碎的声音，我们被寂静隔绝。

"这是我最后的秘密据点了。"他闲适地揣兜踱步，像是拥有这里。 他身侧是一片杂乱密致的低矮墓丛，上身浮于石碑之上，如幽灵般游弋。

我跟上他，踏在墓园的石板之上。我们在每一块碑前驻足，就着月光辨认上面的姓名，生卒年月，身份职业和悼词，然后放一枝白玉兰在前面。

我从未感到如此平静。

石砖上覆着苔藓，我脚底打滑趔趄了一下，他及时揽住我，我便不放开了。我顺势把他推在礼堂后面的木门上，把街角那个意犹未尽的吻继续下去。片刻后我们分开喘息，他看着我，眼神像无底的海。

我们倚靠着对方坐在礼堂后门的石阶上，月至中天，把我们藏在尖顶建筑狭长而神秘的影子里。

“你会在我的墓碑上写什么。”他问我。

“无私又自私，悲悯又残忍的混账。”我脱口而出，他不置可否地挑眉。

“我不知道……”我感慨地摇头。“我连你的真名都不知道，要怎么写。”

我想到上次我们争执的场景，我当时是那么沮丧，以至于某些黑暗的想法直让我后怕。

他垂下头。

我以为我又用我的苦水伤害到了他，连忙去握他的手。不告诉我也没关系。我想告诉他。

但他起身走开了。我看到他去一旁的枯树下捡了根树枝，在我面前蹲下，在月光映着的沙土上写了个名字。

他站起来，歪着头看我，又去看那个名字。

“他有他自己的墓碑。”

我们一同注视了那个名字一会儿，教堂尖顶上飞过一行祭奠的蝠群。他用鞋底抚平沙土，又把它掩埋了。

“我还是更希望你记住现在这个名字。” 他在我身旁坐下，我感到他的肩膀绷紧了。“它因为你而存在。存在的所有时间也只属于你。”他以一种前所未有的眼神看着我。我的呼吸加重了，心脏猛烈跳动着。

“你还有什么要告诉我的吗？”他一脸如释重负的笑，“快要来不及了。”

我摇头，说我不知道他什么意思。我在自欺欺人，他也知道。

他叹了一口气。“我暴露了。他们会来找我，很快。” 他抱住我，身体温暖，像一小团篝火。“我不会回来了。”

他给了我一些时间来消化和接受，足够让我把所有相处的场景过一遍电影。胸中似有万千要崩破而出，有个鲜活事物率先从裂缝里飞了出来。

“那只蝴蝶是灰色的。”我的声音有些沙哑，但这个坦白不算太难。“不怎么漂亮，像只飞蛾。”

他哼声表示理解，安抚地拍我的后背，鼓励我继续说下去。

我深吸一口气。

“我会遵从你的意志，做你最后的药，在长夜结束之前。”

“谢谢。”他再次吻了我。

这个吻格外漫长，我感觉快要窒息，但这会是一种荣幸至极的死法。只可惜月光逐渐偏移过来，阴影不再收留流浪的我们。

“送我回家。”他咬了一下我的耳垂。

-

这个夜晚将会以激情结束是显而易见的。我对接下来要发生事情看得无比重要，这是他今晚异常地袒露自己，在情感上向我索取的延续。我感到焦虑。即使我们互相倾吐了情意，他之于我很大程度上仍是个疏远清冷的谜，与他之间包括性事在内的所有事情上我没有丝毫掌控感，我的预期也是模糊的。

我都不知道他上一次的交欢是在什么时候，和谁，基于什么诉求。我憎恨所剩无几的时间和未曾主动的自己，他有什么样的禁忌和偏好，我都来不及去探索。我在大脑里一遍遍演练我该如何打开他，让他感到被爱，就好像不测立即会在明天降临，我不能容忍一丝偏差。如果他不能放松怎么办，如果我让他联想到不好的回忆怎么办，如果我连个像样的高潮都不能给他怎么办？

午夜的街道空无一人，我恍惚地驾驶，他枕在我肩头睡着。局促和担忧侵扰着我，让我错过这片刻的温馨。

门在身后关上，灯还未亮，我们开始接吻。他伸了舌头，一次次怂恿我，我终于妥协和他交缠，那是我从未勇于探求的。空气变得粘腻，全身的血液流向下方，我突然感到他离开我，向下滑去，双手挂在我的腰上。

我被惊动，睁开眼，抓住他的手腕。

“怎么了。” 他拉开一旁的台灯，“你不喜欢？”

他半跪着，一只膝盖顶在地面，抬头望我，眼中有点点火光 。

我幻想他的形式和次数难以启齿。但当他真的采取这种屈尊耻辱的姿态，我倒是惶恐了。高洁如他，不应该被这样滥用。而且我以为这个夜晚理应是我照顾他的。

但如果你询问我的偏好，这显然不是问题所在。特别是我已经半硬了的时候，而他的眼睛里写满了意愿。

“也不是…”我承认道，不愿看他的眼睛。

“那为什么。”

恋人交往的礼数让我婉拒，另一边欲火燃烧，叫嚣着让我接受。我犹豫着，不知道该说什么好。

“地板太硬…”我半天咕哝出一句。

他低头轻笑，像一捧垂怜于我的夏荷。他伸手从旁边沙发上取了软垫放在膝下，歪头，盯着我的眼睛。我点点头，终于屈从于幻想，没再假意抗拒。

我们共同的呼吸声吵闹地充斥着空房。他脱了外套，把领带扯开，从头上取下来，随手甩在身侧的沙发上，没断过视线。

“其实……”他不徐不疾地解开我的腰带，指尖停留在最后一层布料的边缘，呼吸变得粗重，撩拨着我。“我想这样也挺久的了。”

我没功夫领会这是什么意思，便被他的眼神所俘获，那里是我从未想象的迷醉。

此时我才意识到，无论外在的他多么傲骨嶙峋，坚贞自持，他自始至终还是一个omega的躯体。如果他愿意尽情向我展现他自由而本能的那一面，我又为什么要把自己限制于条框之内？

当我终于暴露时，他没有矫饰或放纵的表示，只是阖眼含住了我。即使是污秽之事，他也行得优雅坦荡。潮湿滚烫的极乐使我感到视觉边缘出现了黑影，指甲在墙壁上扣抓起皮，余光瞥见他在我跨间沉浮。

我听见下面有动静。

我向下看见他空闲的那只手伸向自己的跨间拆了扣带，在抚慰自己，动作确凿而快速。

我们各自在欢愉里沉浸了一阵子，他离开我喘一口气，在地上轻咳了一阵。我问他是否不舒服，他摇着头，喘着气看我，嘴唇艳红。他手上动作未停，毫不掩饰他掌心溢出的欲望。

像挑衅似的，他再次吞下我的时候更加深入，令我一次次顶在他喉咙深处。他痛苦又愉悦地沉吟。我看到他另一只手上的速度加快了，我也想要跟上。

他突然退出来，用手卡住我，另一只手把自己送上云霄，他微张着口，垂着头喘息了一会儿，直到掌心的潮汐消退下去，额头上渗出的汗水把发丝粘成缕。他缓了缓，抬眼望我，“你要是现在就到了，今晚就别想操我了。”

我紧张地点头，也不知道这是恩赐还是责罚。

他摇晃地站起来，顾不上身上的污秽，牵着我往楼上走。我口干舌燥，大脑昏沉，任他牵引着我。

两间的卧室敞开的门正对着我们，我瞥见里面的布置，雅致整洁，都有人烟气息。他和妻子确实是分房睡的，这念头突然让我心如刀绞。

我凌乱地吻他，笨拙地发誓再不允许他孤独。他一边回应我，一边拆掉我的外衣，把我推倒在床上，我的勃起被他的身体压制着。

“让我操你……”我不可抑制地哽咽，噙满泪水。“求你了……”

他趴下身来舔舐我眼角流下的泪水，然后从我身上起来。我被情绪裹挟，望着天花板无力抬头。当我支起身子再看见他时，他已经跨坐在我身上，下身赤裸。

我直愣愣地看着他分开腿，露出他已然泥泞的私处，扶着我的阴茎缓慢地一点点吞进去，我们共同叹息出声。

他昂起头上下律动，紧绷的脖颈汗湿，沉浸在纯粹的欢愉里。他作为omega的身份感未如此强烈，散发着源源不断的生命力，我几乎要忘了他与死亡的邀约。

他再次勃起了，他握在手上，动作变得凌乱，喉咙深处随着身体的节奏发出一些愉悦的回应。我偷着顶他，欣喜地发现他那些可口的声音变得更大声些。我想让他彻底放松，直到他的一切理智和克制的堤坝被本能的浪潮冲散。我故技重施了几次，他得了甜头，便放开了那些甜腻声音鼓动我。他汗湿的发缕垂在额前，随着上下动作而颠簸。我不眨眼地盯着他的脸，想把他沉浮在欲浪里的表情永远烙在脑海里。

“我能不能……”我抚上他的腰。

他闭着眼，只顾得上喘息，快速地点头。

“你确定……？”

他睁开眼望我，眼里尽是蒸腾的热气，似是有些不耐烦地嗯了一声。

我起身放倒了他。

我获取了主导权，抬起他的腿往里面轻柔地推送，他软化下来，水汪汪地向上看我，眼里是半垂的情意。

他轻喘着，神色和姿态愈发旖旎动人。我感到他把双腿挂在我腰上扣紧。

“进来。”他闭上眼。

我心脏砰砰跳，不需要他赘言，往他更深处推进。生殖腔口的窄细通道经过前戏已经柔软开放，内里的热液浇灌着我。他身子微颤，抽噎了一下，终于让我看见omega脆弱的那一面，他无助地在床单上扣抓，像是痛苦和欢愉混杂着。被标记过的omega生殖腔被非配偶侵入时的本能反应。

别动……别动，是我。我抓住他的手搂紧他，轻声呼唤着。我安抚地亲吻他，退出来一点，在他腔口磨蹭，帮他度过这段应激状态。等他逐渐平静下来，我想再往里面进时——

“等一下…”我听到他急促地说。

突然我感到他内壁痉挛又松弛，内里一股潮涌，温暖的体液漫过我，再从交合处溢出，把床单弄湿了一大块。

“现在给我…”他松弛下去，脸上是高潮的空白。

我突然明白他是什么意思。没有阴茎结的beta是很难使潮吹的omega受精的。他竟然认真地想要这么做。

我在他深处最后抽动几下，碾过腔口释放了。他的腿牢牢地扣住我的身体，我紧抱着他安静地等待一会儿，直到一轮交接的完成，他的腿从我身上滑落。

理论上现在他有怀上我的孩子的可能性了，我飘飘然地想，喜悦地要流泪。非配偶BO交配的渺茫受孕几率我记得一清二楚，也不像是他还有那些奢侈的时间，但我把它们抛到脑后，沉浸在这虚妄的幸福里。我感恩地吻他的汗湿的前额，泪珠啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来。

我一点点拆开他的衬衣，直到他在我面前完全赤裸，就像最初见面时一样。我去吻他的伤疤和小腹，那些所谓的新生纽带但昙花一现的东西。如果还能给这个将尽的夜晚带来些温度，我还奢求什么呢。

他在昏沉中摸到我，揉我的头发。“我还以为你不敢。”他喃喃地说。

我是不敢。但我有更怕失去的东西。我缩在他身旁，他侧过身，把我揽得更紧，让我听见他渐缓的心跳声。

后半夜下起瓢泼大雨，像是给房屋罩一层厚重的幕帘，我从没睡得如此香甜。

-

雨到天亮也没停。

我比他先醒来，他蜷着身子睡着，安稳得像个婴儿。落雨声响密集，我蹑手蹑脚地起身去看，漫无边际的水帘打在院子水潭和花坛边缘的石砖上，层层水汽遮掩，院墙外面的世界就看不真切了。

我看见院里被雨水打得零落的枯枝残花，暗自怪他连自家花草都不曾好好侍弄。我听见他从床上起来，走过来揽住我的腰，鼻尖磨蹭我的脖子。

我们还是没能从床上起来。

我不记得让他高潮了多少次。omega的欲求无穷无尽也没个缓冲，即使我年轻许多，beta的身体仍然跟不上节奏。我不忍心他被冷落，便把他手腕绑床头上，丝巾蒙住他的眼，用唇舌侍奉他，我让他一直在云端上飘着，一直到他说累了我才把他解开，他最终疲劳又满足地瘫我怀里。

他说我又硬了，要帮我口，我默许他做了。

相比于昨日，我的欲火平息了许多，就像是被突如其来的大雨浇灭了似的。我像是成了冷眼旁观者，相比于我本身纾解欲望，我更愿意看他餍足的样子，以至于他伏在我跨前慵懒地帮我口出来时，我还在陷他扑闪的睫毛里。

他把我的东西咽了，温顺地帮我舔干净，还舔了溅在唇上的一些。即使是这种画面，我也不觉得淫秽了，只是擦干净他的脸，然后再去吻他。

“我有些饿了。 ”他冷不丁冒出一句。“你会做饭吗？”

我愣住。考虑到消磨的时间和体力，我才意识到他说的确实是字面上的意思。

我说我是个独居的单身汉，当然会。有些欣喜又能为他做些事情。

离开他的卧房的时候我有些不舍，像是从一场暗无天日的美梦中醒来。我回头去看，他也已经整理好衣着，眼神里的沉醉被平淡取代。

有那么一瞬间，我产生一种我们结伴已久的错觉。对于一个从未有过长期稳定感情的人，相守这个概念是陌生而遥远的。

我走进厨房里。这里被他的妻子打理得光洁无尘，食材炊具井井有条。承诺意味着琐碎和坚持，即使是走过场，她也显然用了真心。我想像我不在他身边的时候，她悉心照料他的情形，工作或生活上的，有些惭愧。我恍惚着，突然在处理食材的时候划伤了手。我感到沮丧，开始质疑自己。过去失败恋情的阴影袭来，我怎能证明我现在不是一时迷恋而已。在他离开之后，这一切会不会也随风而逝了，我值得他最终托付的温存吗？

我摇头，把这些不快的念头甩开。我快速弄了点适口的东西，给他带出去。

我看见他的时候，他已经蜷在地上了。

地上有倾倒的药瓶——我上次给他的那瓶，但视线范围内并没有看见一片药。我甩了餐盘奔到他身边，他指指旁边的一个柜子，挤出三个字，在底下。我趴在地上，看见一颗孤独的白色药片躺在柜子底座的最里面。

如果连我也不在，他该怎么办。我绝望地想。

我费了很大功夫把那片药捡回来 。这是最后一片了？我问他，他虚弱地点头。

我计算了下他服药的频率。他现在还能活着跟我说话，已经是个奇迹。

我捧着那片药，感到渗汗的手心和药片干涩的表面相互侵蚀。

“你知道吗。”我觉得喉干，吞咽了一下，“我都不能确定到底最后会是这片药杀了你，还是其他什么…”

他悲伤地看着我，惨白的嘴唇微颤。

“你想要哪种结果呢。”他扯出一个苦笑。

我摸摸他的脸，手上被冷汗沾湿。他眼神对上我的，无声地恳求。

我让他张开嘴，把药片放在他舌面，扶着水杯，让他把药片咽了下去。朋友的恩惠。

我扶他到床上让他躺一会儿，出门把门带上，然后把自己关进卫生间。从急速呼吸到嚎啕大哭大概经历了不到十秒。

我终于尝到了代价。这是我从未经历过的情感，往日的迷恋也好，冲动也好，似乎毫无参考意义。我知道我余生都会经历手心上数百万倍的灼烧的幻痛，来纪念一个被我挽留又放归，但从未拥有的灵魂。

他还需要我，我提醒自己，没时间为自己哀怨了。我洗了脸，重新振作起来，进屋看到他已经醒来。我的眼睛肯定肿得厉害，但他什么也没有说。

“我是真的饿了。” 他苍白地朝我微笑，瞟一眼地上的散落的餐盘，又瞟向我。

发现还有一个可以填补的缺口，我悲哀的心情又轻盈起来。他接过我重新准备的食物，说惭愧自己年长这么多却不会下厨，还要麻烦一个孩子。我不再抗拒这个称呼，扶着头看他，出神地笑。

我说，你是星星，是月亮，怎么能让天上的人沾了烟火气。爱你的人含着热泪排着队，哪个舍得让你挨饿受委屈。我要是没照顾好你，他们在天边也要骂我。

他不拒绝这浮夸的表白，只是低头羞赧地笑笑，分心地拨弄盘里食物。

“你不饿吗？”他小声地问，埋头不看我。

“你觉得呢。”我笑着反问，浮肿的眼快要睁不开。

我收了他的盘子，他最终也没吃太多。

雨势渐弱，在傍晚停下。没了雨帘的庇护，我觉得心神慌乱。

躯体上我头痛欲裂——哭泣和烦忧的苦果，我早早在床上倒下，窝在他身边不愿挪动。

你能给我读点诗吗？我问他。在这所有一切之后，这应该不是个过分的请求。

他好好宠溺了我一次。

-

次日我醒来的时候，他已经梳洗整洁，站在衣柜前挑选衣物。他穿了件宽松的白衬衣，沐浴在晨光里。这场景似曾相识。

他把外套一件件拿出来，问我穿哪件。

“这次不能再说都好看了。” 他在镜中微笑。

我问他要走了？

他点头，说这房子他很喜欢，不想被弄得乱七八糟的。

他把一串钥匙放在床头柜上，让我定期来给花坛浇水。

我说那些花草已经死了。

他说我总有办法起死回生。

他把最后一套衣服扔在床上，看着我。

我不想选。

他怂恿我，“选一件，就送你件礼物，只属于你的礼物。”

我的手掌拂过他的胸膛，帮他扣上每一粒扣子。

我感觉到他低垂的视线，他靠近吻了我。在我过于沉溺其中之前，我推开了他。

“我的礼物在哪里。”

他从书桌里掏出一个信封，告诉我今天不要看。在他离开之后再打开。我收下它，恍惚地点头，然后被揽入一个漫长的拥抱。

“谢谢你的陪伴。从开始到现在，一直都是。”他在我耳边说。

他走到门边，把手放在门把手上。“别看窗外。”

我点头。

他朝我微笑。门被打开，再被轻声带上。

这天早晨的场景就像一场短暂的清醒梦，虚实交错，白驹过隙。

对于一段生离死别，我和他相伴的最后时刻显得过于草率，我自己的反应也甚至可以称得上是冷漠。

回想起来，这样似乎是最好的处理。如果我的爱人要去赴死，我希望他高傲的离开，而不带上任何让他回头的东西。

我按照约定没有看窗外，倒下头去睡了个回笼觉，梦里还有他。

***

我把他的尸体拱手让给了敌人。如果不是我明白这也是他计划中不可避免的一部分，我不知道会因为背叛的耻辱而做出什么事来。幸运的话，他会被尽早付之一炬，归于安宁，但一个供人怀念的归所怕是永远的奢念。

我看见办公室地上几只被吊灯烧焦的飞蛾——蜉蝣一世，羸弱却执着。我可怜它们，把它们埋在窗外绿地的泥土里。

下班后我在市场上买了新的植株，早早地回到他的房子，在日落之前移植在院子的花坛里。春天来时，这里将被绿意铺满。

我做了两人份的晚餐，却只有饥饿和空洞与我相伴，我想象他坐在我对面，手支着头看我，漆黑眼眸中有闪烁烛光。

有人上门送花，是一大束红玫瑰。卡片上写着我的名字，是他的字迹，"致亲密的挚友和赤诚的恋人"。我笑叹这生性浪漫的家伙机关算尽，大到为国捐躯，小到经营情爱，时机都算得分毫不差。

我把这花束摆在我对面的座位上，为她倒上一杯酒。她娇媚万分，却也锋利如血，让我不敢触碰。

夜晚时分，我躺在在曾经缠绵过的床上，贪婪地吸入他残存的气息，悲哀地想不知道过几日就会消散殆尽了。

是时候去拆看他的礼物了。我想起来。

我在灯下拆开信封，感觉里面好像只有片纸一张，有些失落，我还希望他能多留些字句。

可这不是书信，而是一幅图画。

我展开纸张，一株质朴但秀颀的绿叶植物栩栩如生，却也无名无籍。

我立即意识到这是什么。嗅觉记忆的片段闪回，是只为深爱之人释放的凌冽芳香。

我咒骂他死后还要惹我流泪，又被狂热的爱意溢满胸膛。

我冲上街去，去敲每一家打烊的中药铺的门，寻问这植物的名称。

我庆幸于往后漫长的时日里，刻骨想念与追索终不至于无所慰藉。

被赠予的虽只是他宽广灵魂的一小块碎片，也足够使一段幼稚的心结了然。

我兴奋地在黑夜中奔跑，知道自己并非不曾拥有他。


End file.
